mctoran_rp_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Project Runa
Bio Early Life Project Runa is known to have had a rough upbringing in an oppressive family, and is not known to talk much about his past. From what's been gathered, though, he, then going by a very different name, grew up with a very poor family life. His siblings were almost always awful to him, except those who had left. His mother would never stand up for him, and his father was borderline abusive. Not only this, but instead of fostering his love of technology and experimenting, his family was appalled and repulsed by it, threatening to throw him out on to the streets for what he'd been doing. However, he ran this risk, and was caught and, as his family had promised, thrown out of their house, and of their lives. His life would continue on a somewhat sore path, though it did get better. He got odd jobs and lodging from sympathetic people he'd meet, and spend most of his money on buying things for his projects. Eventually he'd even start selling those, working on one project in particular: Project: Runa. His plan was to augment his body into that of something more than human, so as to take on the evil of the world. Once many of his different sympathizers learned of this, they cast him out as well. causing him to have to live on the streets and in abandoned buildings for a time. Eventually, at age 14 he'd somehow complete his project, powering it with a material he found in a meteor crash, a material he dubbed 'Veriperium', and would disown the birthname he had been originally given, the last connection he had to his past other than his very appearance. From that day, whoever he may have been before was no more. Now, all that was left was Project: Runa. Runa would continue creating and selling other projects, usually not showing up in person and, if he did, being very careful not to show off his augmentations. Eventually he'd even start a small business, gain monetary help from friends, and buy himself a small(ish), semi-secluded house where he could work on his real passion and job: 'taking care of' those who deserved it most.' Pre-Majestic League During this time, at about age 17, he would have an encounter with a choice extraterrestrial known as Surius Sarcalla. Surius would initiate an altercation because of a perceived breaking of the law that Runa had committed, and in this altercation Runa would lose his right forearm. After retreating, he would create a mechanical arm that he could connect and disconnect from the stub at will, a device that would eventually become Project: Knockout. This would also give him the ability to finally create a project he'd had the idea for for quite a while: Project: Judgement. Majestic League Eventually he'd hand the business to a friend, staying part but in a more 'hands-off' approach and start heroing full time in an area which seemed like it needed it most: Brantwood, Michigan, the so-called "City of Heroes." During this time, he fought off villains who had taken up residence in the city. But among Runa's most Notable adventures began when a team of villains sent by The Gamemaster broke into his secret base to steal a piece of technology. Together with other heroes who had been in the area, Runa drove them off, but not before the villains escaped with the technology. Runa agreed to join Mark Mcneil's team of heroes to help bring down the villain team. While in The Majestic League, Runa played a large role in the bringing down of The Gamemaster. However, The Gamemaster escaped from Earth with Scrapper before Runa could succesfully bring him to justice. Runa then attempted to capture Manpower and Switchblade, the only remaining criminals left. But they too escaped, adding injury to insult by wounding Runa with shrapnel in the process. Majestic League: Volume 2 Additionally, Runa is credited with being among the primary people to deal with the event known as "the Plague Doctor Crisis". He was in fact the first hero to investigate the mysterious killings committed by the enigmatic Plague Doctor, and among the only beings to have combated him head-on during that time. Runa's biggest accomplishment in stopping The Plague Doctor Crisis was when he synthesized an antidote for the zombie virus that was spreading through the city, using formulas provided by a whistleblower from Chem-X. Together with Adam Stone, Detective Pierce, Kaleo Keen, Axiom and Gridmaster, he defeated and killed both The Plague Doctor and The Moon, one of The Five Heavenly Kings that had been released by the plague doctor cult. Afterwards, Runa used a dispersion machine to distribute the antidote throughout the city, completely curing and eradicating the zombie virus. After that happened, he left the city to once more reside in his secluded home and start building up the first of a series of project build sites he would set up around the continental U.S. Dubbing it Build Site: Gaia, he used it as a staging area for the creation of more projects. Pre-2059 In time, Runa would realize the limitations of his mechanical parts, which he figured would put an early end to his career. As such, at age 25, he would develop the suit known as Project: Novus, and would set out to find someone to take up the mantel and learn how to become a hero under his guidance. His first choice was a man around his age known as Kaleo Keen, who would later become known as Resonate. Briefly after, though, Kaleo would give back the suit in pursuit of his own hero identity, and Runa would begin travelling the world in search of someone else to take up the role. In such time, he traveled to many countries, including to Japan. When in Kyoto, the suit was stolen for a short time by a young man known as Shouya Ito, who used it to commit petty crimes for his own benefit. He had the suit for less than a week, though, before Runa took it back from him by force, reclaiming the suit and leaving Shouya with a taste to make his own eventually. After searching for a few more years, during which he started taking a step back from hero work to take a hidden, hands-on position at his old company, Nunciam Innovation Co, he would have another encounter with Surius, during which a young girl by the name of Catherine Grey would jump in to attempt to save him when he was in trouble. She was beaten quickly, but gave Runa enough time to recover and beat Surius and drive him away. Due to her drive to help and her instinct to save him,and to make sure she wouldn't get herself killed, he decided to give her the chance to be Project: Novus, a title she holds to present. 2059: The Superhero Revolution Runa would continue his position in Nunciam and his position coaching Catherine throughout the next while, going out very little on his own. Notable things he did in this time was the finding and rehabilitating of Xano Miro, the saving of the life of Lyra Miro, creating the healing chamber known as Project: Miracle, helping Mark Mcneil flee persecution from The Government and later resurrecting him, the major fight against Black Hood in "The Battle for New Evo", the defeat, capture, and rehabilitation of the Celestial known as Llillaa Teenuka, and the creation of the orbital defense satellite/laser known as Project: Meteor. 2059: The Invasion/"The Meteor Incident" On July 22, 2059, Project: Meteor was launched from Build Site: Venus, and infected by the sentient computer virus known as Malware. There to watch the launch were Runa, Catherine, and Llillaa, who all followed the orbital laser into space to stop the virus from shooting the laser at the planet. In the battle, Runa entered the inner workings of the satellite and activated LR: Catastrophic Core Implosion, a self-destruct measure he had built into himself as a just in case. In doing so, he destroyed the satellite, saving them from the destructive blast. Project: Runa Functions Laserfire Dodge-boosters Bladeless-style wings Reckless-Mechanical Overdrive(Releases inhibitors on power source, allowing large power boost, with damage to Runa after a prolonged time) Reckless-Mechanical Core Shot(Redirects produced energy back into energy core and shoots it outwards from there, creating a large destructive laser blast) Last Resort: Catastrophic Core Implosion(Redirects all energy into the core and stores it there, creating a chain reaction, completely destroying the core and releasing destructive energy in all directions, destroying everything in the vicinity. Created Projects Project: Excellerator This is his ship/mobile lab. It is a small, incredibly mobile ship with little to no actual offensive capability. To make up for this, it's quite fast and easy to move. It has a small lab/workshop in the back on a gyroscope so everything doesn't go flying everywhere during evasive maneuvers. It Can hold 1-3 people comfortably, up to four in a pinch. The name comes from "Accelerate" and "Excel" as in 'to be exceptionally good. Project: Keeneyen A device that attaches to his upper forearm and is fashioned after a mechanical-style wolf head. It has the ability to scan objects and organisms to determine structure, potential weakpoints, and other useful information of this sorts. Name comes from "Canine," "Keen" as in be highly developed, and "Eye Project: X-Caliber Project: Gardna A device that attaches to the upper forearm with the ability to create a forcefield shield. Name comes from a corruption of “Guard". Project: X-Caliber Formerly named "Project: Bladearm", but was rechristened to its current name in Majestic League VOL. 2. It is a device that attaches to his upper forearm that has the ability to extend out a horizontal blade, with the ability to release a powerful electrical shock from the blade. Not much else to it other than to enhance hand-to-hand capabilities. The name comes from the ancient sword "Excalibur," X(Usually a way of showing high rank) and caliber, and in level of excellence Project: Judgement A device that can replace his forearm, which is completely robotic after having been lost in a previous fight. It is fashioned after a lion head with wings on the side and primarily gold colored instead of the usual silver. While it takes time to prime the weapon, it also fires off a gigantic white laser of destruction which is about as large in diameter as Project: Runa is tall. It also takes time to cool down after use. Project: Knockout A device fashioned from his mechanical right arm. It has the ability to extend short blades from between his knuckles(about 1.5 inches out)that can inject various substances into opponents through through small holes in the blades. The liquids are stored in small "shot" vials, and 3 can be stored within the project at a time. He has intense tranquilizers originally made to subdue Berserker, acid against which the insides of the device and the shot vials are coated, and an antitoxin for paralyzing agents he had encountered and an antidote to a zombie virus, both of which were produced by The Cult of The Plague Doctors. The Berserker tranquilizers came into Richard Servastus' possession after Project Runa's death. Project: Sol A device that can be stored on his hip, but is used by throwing. It shoots out many small bits from the main body that can stick into walls and ceilings, and can magnetize them back in after use. All these, including the main body, produce a harsh bright light, eliminating most shadows and darkness in an area. It was produced to more easily combat shadow walkers, namely Sadie Volara. Like the tranquilizers from Project: Knockout, this invention was also acquired by Richard Servastus after Project: Runa's death. Project: Helix A device that can replace his right forearm. it consists of two large barrels, each about 3/4 the width of his arm, set next to each other on a rotating platform, both about 1.5x the length of his forearm. One barrel(A metallic gold/red) shoots an incredibly hot substance, while the other(A metallic silver/blue) an incredibly cold one. They can spin on the turntable incredibly fast, the beams they shoot forming a double-helix shape if this is done. Created to combat robotic/metallic creatures on the basis of rapidly heating/cooling metal making it more brittle. Project: Meteor A large satellite, made of three parts, α, β, and γ, being a large laser, destructive bombs, and protective drones, respectively. Project: Miracle Has the ability to speed up the healing process of broken bones or lesser injuries and regenerate some lost tissue, and can help ease prior medical conditions. However, such permanent injuries or ailments as lost limbs or blindness cannot be reversed. The inspiration for this project came from Bruce Morgan's personal healing chamber. It has been used to treat Project Runa's wounds after his fight with Black Hood, treat Lyra Miro's disease, and help to resurrect Mark Mcneil by healing the puncture wounds he had received in his heart after being impaled by Savager. Project: Novus A suit that gives the user access to abilities similar to those of Project: Runa himself, currently in the possession of Catherine Grey Project: Master-Moonedge A blade-like weapon similar in design to Project: X-Caliber, minus the electrical capabilities. Project: Boreas A weapon capable of shooting a "kinetic-freeze-blast," a type of blast that hits with kinetic energy, and is cold enough to freeze anything it comes into contact with. Project: Camouflage A ring and bracelet that on the outside appear to be normal pieces of girl's jewelry. But in fact, they are miniature "stealth" versions of Project: Gardna and Catherine's suit's lasers. Together, they make up Project: Camouflage, as a way for her to protect herself and others if she comes across danger during her everyday life, since the entire Project: Novus suit's a bit laborious to just carry around. Project: Lead Although this project had never technically been completed, its concept and design had been devised by Project Runa. It would have been a device that counteracted Jacob Greene's mind control powers. Alternate Universes(Canon) Comradery Fallen This is potentially the only AU version of Runa that could possibly be considered canon to the RP universe. In this story, in a faraway star system, there lives a group of creatures representing Death, whose jobs are to guide newly departed souls to the underworld. Leading this army is a being named Runa, Bringer of Death. He made an appearance in the last Resistance, helping to fight The Xir'algath. This being resides in an Alternate Universe, though his similar design and appearance to Project Runa is uncanny. When questioned on this matter, Bringer of Death responded with: "I doubt there's any real connection. Just a large coincidence. Things like that just happen in an infinite multiverse, I guess." So it is possible that Project Runa and Runa, Bringer of Death could merely just be alternate representations of one another throughout the Multiverse. Alternate Universes(Non-Canon) Station of Names In this RP, Project: Runa hails from an alternate Earth, in which some people are capable of incredible mental prowess much more than our Earth, such as Project Runa himself. Simply put, most people are as smart as himself. Due to this, the world is hundreds of years ahead of ours in technology. He ended up being transported to a strange train station-like pocket realm after being pulled through a mysterious interdinensional rift. Enhanced Global Protection Agency(EGPA) In this RP, Project: Runa was recruited by the UN to be a part of a team of heroes to defend Earth from an imminent alien invasion. Category:Hero Category:Superhero